


An allergy to Christmas

by Aiyaar



Series: Solangelo Christmas [14]
Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:42:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28067964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiyaar/pseuds/Aiyaar
Summary: Will would never think it’s possible to have allergies to Christmas.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo & Will Solace, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: Solangelo Christmas [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2042860
Kudos: 24





	An allergy to Christmas

_Sia-Underneath the Mistletoe_

Will found out Nico had many allergies soon after they started dating. Apparently, Nico had a strong allergy to pollen and dust. He also had weird intolerance for eggs, in any form. But Will would never think it’s possible to have allergies to Christmas.

Will just thought that Nico’s cabin didn’t have much Christmas spirit, that’s all. He’s got a little Christmas tree and placed it on the table. He lighted the Christmas lights, hanged mistletoes all around the place (just in case). He brought dozens of candles with Christmas scents. It was perfect. And then he heard someone sneezing.

“Will what are you doing here? What’s that smell and-“ He sneezed again, covering his face with a hand.

“It’s just Christmas candles.”

Another sneeze form Nico, his nose red.

“With what scent?”

“Um, dunno. Just Christmas scent.”

“Well-“ He sneezed again. “Looks like I have an allergy to you Christmas scents.” He was snuffling now.

“Oh my gods, I didn’t know. I’ll remove it right now.”

“You better do it or I’m going to be suffocated.”

*

They were heading to the Dining Pavilion an hour later.

“I’m so sorry.” Will apologized for the hundredth time.

“It’s fine.” Nico said once again, his nose still red.

They sat together at the table, Nico’s plate empty, as usual.

“Eat something. Here have an orange.”

“I’m allergic to citrus.”

“What?! Tangerines too, then?”

“Apparently.”

“Jeez, di Angelo. You could’ve said you have an allergy to Christmas.”

“Oh, shut up, Solace.”

“Only if you eat something you’re not allergic too.” Will smiled at him, holding out an apple.

He’ll have to be even more attentive and careful now.


End file.
